silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Offa My Cloud
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Speed Race The tribes would race through a long course of obstacles and loops, reaching various points where they will switch off with another tribe member. The first five tribes to jump on a button and release animals from a giant capsule win Immunity. Winners: Go, San, Nana, Ni, Ichi Story Day 12 The seven tribes gathered in a crammed shop, where they met former Survivor winner, Stan Pines. Stan tried to sell each of them maps, but Luke arrived in time to tell the cast they were free. With their new maps, the groups split to travel the town of Gravity Falls. Ichi was running low on food, so they hunted the woods for anything they could find. Oscar and SpongeBob hunted together. SpongeBob: Thanks for having my back back there! Hehe... Oscar: No problem, SpongeBob. You and I can take this tribe, there's no doubt in my mind. SpongeBob: YEAH! Oh look, a squirrel! Elsewhere, Arthur and Garfunkel did not speak to one another. The tension was high between them. On Ni, Karen thanked Mario for the information, and respected his decision to not vote against his ally. Mario admitted that he would not mind working with Karen and Mei. Karen: You really helped us out back there. I know it must have been hard to know your ally was going, but I respect your not voting for him. Mario: Mhm. Itsa sad, but I'll get over it! Maybe I can work witha you anda Mei from now on. Karen: We would appreciate that. David later approached Karen to thank her for not voting against him. Under the impression she was aligned with him, David offered taking out Mario next. On San, the tribe's tension slowly settled down. Han kept a close eye on Sakura, worrying that her closeness to Ryuko was increasing. GIR followed a group of gnomes into a hole, terrifying them and causing them to disperse. Thanks to this, GIR found their supply of jellybeans, and brought them to his tribe. Han congratulated GIR on a job well done, seeing that this robot was surprisingly useful. Han brought GIR and Mr. Lunt together to establish a final three deal. Han: It's clear that Sakura has to go once we've cleared Ryuko. How about the three of us work together to be the last three standing. GIR: YAAAAAAAAAY! Lunt: Sounds good, boss. I like final three deals. On Yon, Prince did his best to befriend Cosmo, who seemed to be interested in him. Prince intended to keep his loyalty to Jill, but needed other allies. After Prince talked to Jill about his conversation with Cosmo, Jill went to speak to Cosmo, as well, to increase their chances of working together. Jill: How do you feel about the current state of this team? Cosmo: State? Aren't we in Gravity Falls or something like that? Jill: No, I mean... the current "condition" of this team. Cosmo: It looks bright and sunny! Yaaaay, sunny! Jill: Oh, dear god... Sheen noticed Cosmo talking to Jill, and approached the fairy to ask what they were discussing. Cosmo claimed that he did not entirely know. On Go, the tribe was very silent and maneuvered quietly. Kano especially had nothing to say. On Roku, James chatted with Satania while searching for food in the forest. Their closeness increased during this time. Sadako found Satania and the two exchanged intel. Sadako refused to speak with Wednesday, and it seemed the feeling was mutual. Satania told her fellow demon that they could likely rely on James. Sadako: ... James is... reliable... ? Satania: Yeah! I think with him on our side, we can easily take down Wednesday and the others. I don't even think Wednesday's been doing much. Sadako: ... Do not... get ahead... of yourself... Satania: Huh? On Nana, Umaru felt in danger, so she went to hunt down food to prove her worth, in her normal human form. She found a bunch of frantic gnomes who claimed a green beast stole their food supply, but that was all she could manage. Umaru spoke with Lucina and Misaka, as if to prove she was worth keeping over Monika. Umaru: When I'm not in my himouto form, I can do all sorts of things! I'm top of my class AND athletics team! Misaka: What are you trying to prove? Umaru: I just thought, maybe... Lucina: No, Misaka, let her talk. I think we should all be aware of our capabilities, since our tribe is getting down to the wire. We'll all be pleading at each other's feet in due time. Misaka: Oh... right. One by one; Ichi, Roku, San, Nana, Yon, Ni, and Go all arrived at the dungeon; making it the first dungeon every tribe reached on the same day. Ichi, Ni, and San decided to enter; everyone else continued on. The Dungeon Music: Weirdmageddon Opening Theme - Brad Breeck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ihHn6c7JG0 Ichi, Ni, and San entered a horrifying place full of monsters where nothing made sense. Everywhere, terrifying beasts roamed, giant hands chased people, and fires roared through a desolated town. Ichi traveled as one, finding a store full of food; allowing them to stock up. Once they were finished, they figured they had enough, and left the dungeon. Ni also raided stores, finding tons of food and even some survival equipment. While investigating an antique shop on her own, Mei found a strange treasure chest. She popped it open and found a scroll hidden inside. After reading it, she discovered that she had found a Legacy Advantage. Legacy Advantage - An artifact that debuted in the season premiere of the 50th special season, Survivor: Game Changers. It can be played at one of two milestones in the game, and grant Immunity to whoever holds it. This one in particular can be played at either final 12 or final 5. It made a strong impact by playing a large part in Moira Burton reaching Final Tribal Council, making it a popular artifact for All-Star seasons. After hiding her advantage, Mei reunited with the rest of the tribe. They continued searching for a while, finding some more useful items, until Mario split and found a chest in the back of an alley. Inside was a very special ring; a Fatality Ring. Fatality Ring - A Fatality Ring is a type of ring advantage that debuted in season 54, Survivor: Earthrealm. If one is played against someone, that person will have an extra vote against them for every Tribal Council they attend until the final three. Its claim to fame usage involved Kitana surviving until the finale, despite having the ring's curse on her back. In Survivor: New Zack Island, both Bass and Gen Fu survived to Final Tribal Council despite having the curse, as well. It is widely considered one of the most powerful artifacts in Survivor history. After regrouping with the rest of the tribe, Mario and the rest of Ni left the dungeon. San could not find anything in the dungeon and left shortly thereafter. Day 12 (cont.) After leaving the dungeon, Mario and Mei were happy about their findings. One by one, each tribe arrived at their next vessel. They boarded and took off for their next destination: Green Hill Zone. However, Ni lagged behind, being the only tribe not to make it to the vessel by the end of the day. Day 13 Trivia: Mileena played alongside her sister, Kitana, in both of her original seasons; Survivor: Earthrealm and Survivor: Second Chances 3. While Kitana was more memorable the first time around, Mileena soon became known as one of the most terrifying villains in Survivor history, making it to the Final Tribal Council, only to lose to Barry Burton. Worn out from the dungeon, the Ni tribe slept earlier the previous night, and was far behind come the new day. The four Ni members traveled onward, but found themselves lost. It was not until nightfall that they arrived at the vessel and took off for Green Hill Zone. Once every tribe was in the new zone, they fell asleep and awaited their challenge in the morning. Day 14 Trivia: Karen, Kano, and Umaru originally came from "Recycled" seasons; where cast members who could not make their original season for various reasons played for a chance to win. Survivor: Reusable is the only Recycled season not to have any representatives in Eras. When the host arrived, the tribe gathered in the center of Green Hill Zone to begin their next challenge. The challenge was catered specifically for the environment, and only two tribes would lose it. Lunt, Prince, Kano, Godzilla, and Wednesday sat out for their tribes. SpongeBob, Mario, Ryuko, Jill, IA, James, and Monika started the run for their teams. IA took off full speed ahead reached Lily first, allowing Lily to take over. Ryuko dashed through robot enemies and reached Han, allowing him to take over. While the other tribes fought to get through the robot obstacles, Lily reached Mileena and allowed her to take over. SpongeBob eventually reached Oscar, while Han reached GIR. Mileena reached Lancelot, allowing him to sprint toward the capsule. James finally reached Pops, putting Roku on the board. Jill reached Pinkie Pie, putting Yon on the board, as well. GIR made it to Sakura, who caught up to Lancelot quickly. Monika finally reached Lucina, who took off full speed ahead to catch up. Mario also reached David, allowing him to move. After pushing forward; Lancelot struck the capsule's button and won Immunity for Go. David went undisturbed and reached Mei, while Lucina reached Umaru. Umaru turned to her human form and gave it her all, blasting past everyone in her way to reach Misaka. Oscar moved slowly, but finally reached Garfunkel. Pinkie reached Sheen, who took off running. Pops finally reached Sadako, while Mei reached Karen. Sakura, who had been held back by robots, blasted through and made it to the capsule, winning Immunity for San. Shortly after, Misaka flew to the finish and won for Nana. Karen then reached the capsule and won for Ni. Sheen finally reached Cosmo, who flew off quickly. Garfunkel, out of breath, reached Arthur. Sadako also reached Satania. Cosmo, Arthur, and Satania were neck-in-neck for the final Immunity spot. Picking up speed, Arthur sped ahead and secured Immunity for Ichi. Go, San, Nana, Ni, and Ichi received their Immunity pieces; while Yon and Roku were sent to a vessel that would bring them to Tribal Council in Japan. Roku and Yon arrived in Okinawa, Japan to begin their voting discussions. On Roku, conflict was abound. James spoke with Sadako to see what she thought about the vote. Sadako was in favor of Wednesday, and figured Satania would be, as well. James later went to speak to Wednesday for her opinion. Wednesday's sights were set on Sadako or Satania, but she added that she would put up with them if it meant she could stay longer. James brought the message to Sadako and Satania that Wednesday would vote with them, meaning their target could fall on either Godzilla or Pops. Meanwhile, Pops did some strategizing of his own, and talked with Wednesday about voting Satania. Pops: You do want the devil girl out, do you not? Wednesday: That I do, if it's at all possible. Pops: Never say nothing is impossible. All it takes is a little action, and you can make anything you want happen. Wednesday: If that applies to this situation, sure. Wednesday spoke to James about what Pops told her, which put James in the middle of it all. He could either side with or against Pops. He went to Godzilla for clarification. Godzilla was uncertain, as well. It seemed that everything would fall into place at Tribal Council. On Yon, Jill and Prince knew their fates lied on the decisions of Cosmo, Sheen, and Pinkie Pie. Jill tried to talk with Sheen, but she had a hard time finding out what he was thinking. Prince later talked with Sheen, as well, but also had a hard time figuring him out. Sheen rambled on about his favorite TV show, Ultralord, but did not talk much about strategy. Jill and Prince brought the concept of voting Pinkie to both Cosmo and Sheen. The two acknowledged it, but quickly continued their nonsensical ramblings. It was clear that nobody knew what to expect at the upcoming Tribal. Roku arrived at Tribal Council first, and dipped their torches into the fire. The first issue discussed was the conflict between Wednesday and the duo of Sadako and Satania. As soon as it started to heat up, Pops butted in and ended the soon to be argument. While no one knew entirely who would be going, everyone was ready to strike. The votes were cast and then read aloud. In a surprising turn of events, Pops was unanimously voted out. Wednesday whispered in Satania's ear "You better thank me." as Pops cheerfully waved goodbye and left the game. Knocked down to five members, Roku headed for the vessel that would take them away, while Yon entered for their vote. Yon avoided talking much strategy, as nobody really knew what to expect. Jill and Prince, however, did confess to feeling like outcasts. After little discussion, the voting commenced. Jill and Prince voted for Pinkie Pie, but the trio stuck together and Prince was voted out with three votes against him. Prince shrugged and wished Jill luck, bidding farewell and leaving the game. Jill sighed, as the other three seemed uncertain as to what the problem was. Luke wished the group luck as he sent them off to the vessel of their next location, which turned out to be Disneyland. Tribal Council Roku Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Yon Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Still in the Running Author's Note When Prince first debuted in Silly Survivor, he was still alive in the real world, and one of my favorite musicians on top of that. With his recent passing, I hope that my inclusion of him in this very special season served as my appreciation for his work and all he has done for the music industry. Thank you, Prince. Please rest in peace.